User talk:212.85.28.88
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Arithrazine page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Sulfur (Talk) 14:17, 11 April 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Apostrophes Note that 'apostrophe and s' is used when the 'x' is not silent, as in these cases. Star Trek scripts also use this style. Additionally, your actions broke a link to an image. Please take more care in future. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:55, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks. --From Andoria with Love 15:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Recent edits It would be helpful if you could explain the purpose of your edits in the edit summary field, or here on this page, otherwise they risk being considered vandalism and reverted. Thanks --31dot 10:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) We appreciate your contributions, however the sidebar was intended to contain only the first stardate given. This is in order to establish when the episode takes place, and is not intended to be a comprehensive list. Other stardates given(such as in log entries, etc.) should be given within the article itself- some articles quote it within the summary as a header for an act which a log entry leads off, for example. If you have comments about this issue, feel free to post them here, or on the talk page of an article.--31dot 09:59, August 24, 2010 (UTC)